Love
by Ageha Hanazawa
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu."/ "Tidak mungkin!" / "Aku tidak akan menyerah!"/ -just a short fic - maybe ficlet? just find out ;) My first fic oneshoot. DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Story**_** © Ageha Hanazawa**

_**WARNINGS**_** : **_**Typo(s)**_**,**_** OOC**_**,**_** AU**_**, alur kecepatan, and **_**many others**_

'**LOVE'**

_**Pair **_**: NaruSaku**

**DLDR**

**(**_**Don't Like**_**? **_**Don't Read**_**!)**

**.**

**.**

"_Love is the strangest, most illogical thing in the world._**" – Jennifer E. Smith**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mencintaimu," Seorang pria bermata safir memandangku dengan serius. Barusan saja ia mengungkapkan perasaannya ̶ ̶ lelaki yang barusan saja aku kenal ̶ ̶ ah tepatnya baru seminggu aku kenal. Aku cukup syok. Kau bayangkan saja ada pria yang baru saja kau kenal tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Lalu aku tertawa kecil, "Mencintaiku? _Well_, Ini lelucon yang cukup lucu!" aku masih tertawa kecil menganggap bahwa yang dikatakannya barusan adalah sesuatu lelucon seperti biasa yang sering dilontarkannya selama seminggu ini. Oh apakah ini _April mop_?

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sakura-_chan_! Aku serius!" lagi-lagi lelaki di depanku ini menatapku dengan serius ̶ ̶ wajahnya yang kerap ceria mendadak hilang digantikan dengan wajah seriusnya saat ini, "Kau bercanda, Naruto! Bagaimana mungkin bisa kau mencintaiku, bahkan pertemuan kita terbilang cukup singkat," Tentu saja siapapun berpikir seminggu adalah waktu yang singkat untuk kau menyatakan perasaanmu, aku berhenti tertawa dan ikut menatapnya dengan serius. Entah kenapa suasana yang biasanya 'ringan' diantara kami kini jadi terasa 'berat'.

"Sakura-_chan_, apakah kau tidak pernah mendengar kalimat _love at the first sight_, hm? Sejujurnya, Aku jatuh cinta padamu semenjak awal pertemuan kita."

"Konyol!" aku mendengus sinis. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Cerita cinta seperti itu hanya ada didalam dongeng," lanjutku.

"_So, they're exist now_," ujarnya sembari tersenyum simpul.

Aku tak habis pikir apa-apaan pemuda ini, dia baru mengenalku selama seminggu dan begitu juga aku. Perkenalan pertama kami tidak sengaja saat aku menumpahkan kopi yang baru saja aku beli di café pada jaketnya saat itu, aku meminta maaf dan bermaksud mengganti jaketnya yang kotor, namun dia hanya terkekeh pelan saat itu dan membuka jaketnya kemudian diberikannya padaku dan dia hanya memintaku untuk mencucinya, aku yang memang berada diposisi yang salah tentu saja mengangguk setuju, lalu kami bertukar nomor _handphone_ agar aku bisa mengembalikan jaketnya dikemudian hari. Keesokan harinya aku menghubunginya untuk mengembalikan jaketnya yang telah aku _laundry_, lalu di café tempat awal kami bertemulah tempat janjian kami untuk bertemu kali keduanya ̶ ̶ tentu saja untuk mengembalikan jaketnya. Setelah aku mengembalikan jaketnya dia mengajakku untuk duduk sembari meminum kopi, awalnya aku menolak permintaannya namun ia memaksaku dengan alasan sebagai ungkapan terimakasih karena telah mencuci jaketnya ̶ ̶ yang katanya lebih bersih dan wangi dari sebelumnya ̶ ̶ akhirnya aku menuruti permintaannya. Dan setelahnya entah kenapa aku selalu bertemu dengannya di café ini secara sengaja atau tidak, seolah takdir sengaja mempertemukan kami berdua. Selama seminggu ini kami terlihat lumayan akrab, yah meski aku bukan orang yang termasuk mudah akrab dengan orang lain, tapi dia mengingatkanku dengan sahabatku ̶ ̶ Ino. Mereka terlihat mirip fisik maupun tingkah laku. Itu alasan aku bisa cukup nyaman ngobrol dengan pemuda ini. Dan selama pertemuan yang terbilang singkat ini bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku padahal dia belum mengenalku. Ck, dia bahkan tidak tahu aku tinggal dimana.

"Lalu kenapa kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku kemudian ̶ ̶ bola mata _emerland_ ku menatapnya lurus.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," Jawabnya masih dengan menatapku dengan bola safirnya yang jernih, "Apakah saat mencintai seseorang kau memerlukan sebuah alasan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya…tentu saja ̶ ̶ perlu," jawabku, "Setidaknya ada sesuatu dari diriku yang kau sukai."

Ia terdiam sesaat lalu kemudian ia tersenyum, "Baiklah, hmm… bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku mecintaimu karena tenaga monstermu itu, Sakura-_chan_?"

Ugh! APA KATANYA?! Aku mengeratkan kepalanku dan bersiap mengarahkannya pada bocah tengik satu ini.

"Woah! _calm down_, Sakura-_chan_. Aku hanya bercanda," Ujarnya berusaha menenangkanku, "Alasan aku mencintaimu sebenarnya adalah yah ̶ ̶ karena aku memang mencintaimu." dia menggaruk kecil pelipisnya sembari tersenyum ̶ ̶ nyengir.

"_Huh_? Alasan seperti apa itu?"

"Hanya alasan itu yang bisa ku berikan padamu, Sakura-_chan_, " Dia terkekeh pelan. Sepertinya benar kata orang bahwa saat kau jatuh cinta terkadang kau membuang logikamu jauh-jauh. Aku menatap matanya mencari kebenaran dari setiap kata-katanya. Dia terlihat bersungguh-sungguh. Aku menghela nafas sejenak, baiklah sudah cukup. Tidak ada gunanya berbicara lebih dari ini kepada pemuda dihadapannya ini ̶ ̶ yang sepertinya terlihat keras kepala "Maaf aku tidak bisa. Aku ̶ ̶ tidak bisa dengan orang yang baru aku kenal."

"Tidak apa. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau 'bisa'," sekali lagi ia tersenyum ̶ ̶ senyum yang tulus sampai-sampai matanya sedikit menyipit.

"Dan sepertinya menunggu sampai 'bisa' akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama," ucapku jujur. Aku memang tipikal orang yang tidak mudah untuk jatuh cinta pada orang lain, tentu saja apalagi kepada seseorang yang baru saja ku kenal. Dia terkekeh pelan, kemudian tersenyum dan menantapku dengan lembut, "Kau tahu Sakura-_chan_? Cinta itu tidak pernah mengenal kata lelah."

Aku sempat tertegun saat ia mengungkapkan kalimat barusan namun kemudian aku tersadar dan memasang wajah jutekku kembali, "Ck, sepertinya memang otakmu telah diracuni certia dongeng, Naruto." Lalu aku berdiri berniat beranjak pergi dari café ini. "Aku pergi dulu," ucapku padanya. Dia hanya diam dan menatap kepergianku. Namun saat aku baru saja membuka pintu café hendak pergi, pemuda berambut pirang itu berteriak memanggilku, "SAKURA-_chan_! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH! AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUATMU JATUH CINTA PADAKU!"

Sesaat aku terdiam, _tidak akan menyerah, huh?_ lalu aku tersenyum tanpa membalikkan badanku kemudian hanya suara dencingan lonceng pintu café yang tertutup sebagai salam perpisahan atas perjumpaan kami hari itu, dan ̶ ̶ merupakan awal dari semuanya.

.

.

"_Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you._" ̶ ̶ **Loretta Young**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

Ehem, baiklah akhirnya selesai juga fic pertama oneshoot saya, dan AAAAAHHH FIC MACAM APA INIII HAAA?! /kayang/

Ntah kenapa ini fic kurang memuaskan bagi saya dan mungkin para readers-tachi sekalian huhu… sejujurnya ini fic sekalian curcolan saya /eaa/ tapi tentu saja dengan banyak modifikasi sana sini, tidak sama persis dengan apa yang saya alami. :)))

Btw, adakah readears sekalian yang berniat RnR? /kedip"inmata/ /dicolokreaders/

_**With love**_**,**

**Ageha Hanazawa**


End file.
